Phil Russell
Phil Russell (born July 21, 1952 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a retired former professional ice hockey defenceman who played over one thousand games in the National Hockey League. Russell had a reputation as a bruising, physical player and retired with over 2000 penalty minutes to go along with 424 career points. He played for the Chicago Black Hawks, Atlanta/Calgary Flames, New Jersey Devils and Buffalo Sabres, and retired in 1988. He was most recently an assistant coach with the Springfield Falcons of the American Hockey League. On May 23, 2007, Russell was announced as the assistant coach for the Pensacola Ice Pilots of the ECHL under John Marks. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1970-71 Edmonton Oil Kings WCHL 34 4 16 20 113 1971-72 Edmonton Oil Kings WCHL 64 14 45 59 331 1972-73 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 76 6 19 25 156 16 0 3 3 49 1973-74 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 75 10 25 35 184 9 0 1 1 41 1974-75 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 80 5 24 29 260 8 1 3 4 23 1975-76 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 74 9 29 38 194 4 0 1 1 17 1976-77 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 76 9 36 45 233 2 0 1 1 2 1977-78 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 57 6 20 26 139 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 66 8 23 31 122 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Atlanta Flames NHL 13 1 6 7 28 2 0 0 0 9 1979-80 Atlanta Flames NHL 80 5 31 36 115 4 0 1 1 6 1980-81 Calgary Flames NHL 80 6 23 29 104 16 2 7 9 29 1981-82 Calgary Flames NHL 71 4 25 29 110 3 0 1 1 2 1982-83 Calgary Flames NHL 78 13 18 31 112 9 1 4 5 24 1983-84 New Jersey Devils NHL 76 9 22 31 96 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 New Jersey Devils NHL 66 4 16 20 110 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New Jersey Devils NHL 30 2 3 5 51 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Buffalo Sabres NHL 12 2 3 5 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 6 0 2 2 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 27 2 9 11 35 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 1016 99 325 424 2038 73 4 22 26 202 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1988-89 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL Assistant Coach 1989-90 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL Assistant Coach 1990-91 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL Assistant Coach 1991-92 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL Head Coach 82 41 28 0 13 0.579 Lost in Finals 1992-93 Cleveland Lumberjacks IHL Head Coach 82 39 34 0 9 0.530 Lost in round 1 1999-00 Cleveland Lumberjacks IHL Head Coach 2004-05 Springfield Falcons AHL Assistant Coach 2005-06 Springfield Falcons AHL Assistant Coach 2007-08 Pensacola Ice Pilots ECHL Assistant Coach References External links * Category:Born in 1952 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings (WCHL) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks coaches Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Muskegon Lumberjacks (1984–1992) coaches Category:Springfield Falcons coaches Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots coaches Category:Retired in 1988